


Voyage of Discovery

by Elayna



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-01
Updated: 2001-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Con*Strict 2001 zine, where the theme was to have the boys transporting a prisoner while being chased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyage of Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: To Sybil and Majilique for betaing at a moment's notice.

"This guy is really beginning to get on my nerves," Colonel Jack O'Neill groused as he stared down in the gully where Holipotep had fallen and was currently trapped in large, exposed tree roots, wailing at the top of his mighty lungs and thrashing around. Jack glanced over at Dr. Daniel Jackson, waiting for his fellow Stargate SG-1 member to contradict him, to say something about Holi's interesting culture or background, something intended to be intriguing and reassuring, but instead usually more irritating to Jack's military mind.

"Beginning to?" Daniel asked.

Perhaps the mud still flaking off Daniel's lightly clothed body was making the scientist less inclined to be his normally enthusiastic self. And the bug bites incurred when Holi upset a swarm of insects certainly hadn't improved either of their tempers. Or perhaps the blisters on their feet from the uncomfortable sandals the natives insisted they wear was exhausting Daniel's tolerance.

Daniel waited a beat, and then added, "It's your turn to get him."

Or perhaps, Jack's own style and temperament was rubbing off on Daniel the longer the two worked together. Certainly Daniel seemed generally less inclined to rush in where angels feared to tread and approached situations more with Jack's caution. At least, on this trip he was, after experiencing the joy of falling into a bog while trying to yank Holi out of it. Jack sighed, handing Daniel his spear - a spear, for Pete's sake, not nearly as comforting as the heavy weight of his Heckler and Koch MP-10 cradled in his arms - and placing his feet carefully, began to creep down the gully toward the helpless native of PXZ-845.

This voyage was only a day and a half old, and Jack was ready for its end.

 

At first glance - or more accurately, at first MALP observation - PXZ-845 hadn't seemed like the place to become Jack's own personal version of hell. The Stargate was located in a clearing in a lush, but not too miserably humid rainforest. Upon contact, the natives were wary but pleasant. Daniel babbled excitedly about a cross-blend of Mayan and Aztec cultures, but Jack tuned him out, concentrating on his major concern.

No technology. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch. For primitives, they had some ingenious devices, but basically maintained a subsistence level lifestyle with axes, arrows, and spears being the most significant weapons. Nothing that would help Earth's fight against the Goa'uld.

Still, the planet appeared to have significant undeveloped natural resources and SG-1 had learned the folly of dismissing apparently harmless natives. PXZ-845 and its people were deemed worth exploring. So SG-1 reported back to General Hammond, who was happy to authorize a few days hanging around, socializing, and determining if a trade relationship would be worth establishing.

It could almost be considered a camping vacation, and Jack relaxed. He enjoyed himself; even letting the Myrrani, as the natives called themselves, demonstrate their ritual face painting on him. Teal'c followed his example, unbending enough to allow an exquisite swirling pattern of blues and reds be decorated on his right cheek.

And then the Myrrani asked a favor. No biggie, right - just take a little jaunt. A local minor criminal needed to be escorted to the head shaman [or whatever term Daniel kept telling Jack was correct] in the next town for sentencing at the monthly gathering. Holipotep wasn't a bad man, more unlucky than evil, but he had stolen from another tribe and needed to be judged by that tribe to ensure harmonious relations.

Sure, said Jack, assuming he and Teal'c could take a few days while Sam and Daniel did their science/cultural stuff. Then the Myrrani started laying conditions - Daniel, not Teal'c, local clothes, local weapons… Stepping out of a hut, dressed in nothing more than a longish tunic made of scratchy brown fabric and rope sandals, holding a spear, Jack didn't need to frown at Sam to make her tilt her head away in a vain attempt to hide her smile. At least Daniel looked similarly uncomfortable, the pale skin of his long bare arms and legs exposed to the sun. Strapping a small bundle of native supplies on his back before striding off, Jack wondered whether the pleasant camping trip was going to turn into a vacation disaster.

 

Holi, Jack decided, could benefit from boot camp, particularly its insistence on the recruits learning to shut up and obey. Despite Holi's wailing and flailing around, Jack finally managed to get him freed and shoved up to solid ground, where Holi promptly fell to his knees, thanking him, effusive gratitude that irritated more than appeased Jack. Daniel must have shared Jack's opinion for without words, he handed Jack his spear, consulted the compass and started along the trail, leaving Jack to pull Holi to his feet and prod him into walking.

The next fiasco wasn't Holi's fault, at least, not any more than he caused the entire mess in the first place.

Daniel was lucky, starting to turn to talk to Jack as a whistling sound sang through the trees. He fell backwards with a loud, "Oomph!" as the arrow sailed through the air where his torso had been. Jack and Holi crouched on the ground, avoiding more deadly arrows. Jack almost turned to throw his spear at their unseen enemy, but realized he wasn't ready to lose it yet. Oh yes, he liked to toss his knife on occasion, but really, what good was having only weapons with no recharge?

Instead, staying bent over, half-dragging Holi, he caught up to the fallen Daniel. Already turning over while still struggling to get his breath back, Daniel waved them on. Though appreciating the scientist's innate nobility and self-reliance during combat, Jack refused to leave until he was rising. His team always stayed together unless necessary to separate to achieve the mission. Once Daniel had his feet under him, Jack grabbed Holi and all three fled while anticipating the rain of more arrows around them.

 

Half an hour passed before Jack felt safe enough to stop in a small gap between extremely large trees, and demand an explanation.

Holipotep spread his hands wide, an innocent expression on his broad face, that perpetual, 'What's wrong?' shine in his black eyes. "Perhaps it is the ones I stole from. They are not happy with me."

"But why would they want to kill you?" Daniel asked reasonably. "Don’t they know we're taking you to be sentenced?"

"But for theft… I have stolen before and still I do it. Maybe they wish me to stop permanently?"

At that moment, hungry, tired, sweaty, the uncomfortable woven material of his clothes chafing in unpleasant places, the sandals causing blisters on both feet, Jack heartily sympathized with anyone who wanted to eliminate Holi's presence from their lives.

"Or perhaps," Holi added reflectively, "it is people from my own village. Some were very angry that I caused this problem between them and the Reestan. They do not mind fighting, they are very brave, but they do not want to fight because of Holi, you understand?"

Jack and Daniel exchanged a look of complete understanding, Jack grimacing more noticeably than Daniel, but both of them sharing the same concern. If they had been attacked by Holi's own people, would Teal'c and Sam be safe in the village? Was this trip an elaborate set-up?

"Or perhaps," Holi started, but Jack held up his hand, cutting him off.

"In other words, any number of people find you annoying enough to wish you dead."

"Yes, unfortunately, o honorable Jack. Poor Holipotep has caused many problems."

"Great. Okay, for now, we stick with the plan. We get him to the next town, drop him off, and get back to Sam and Teal'c ASAP." He would have liked to head back immediately, but they were much closer to the other village now, and Jack hated to abandon a mission. Even more, going forward would mean less time with Holi. He had to trust that if they had been set up by Holi's people, there would be no reason to hurt the others.

Or that if something did happen, Sam and Teal'c could handle it with their normal competence.

 

Nettles… why did it have to be nettles? Snakes would be infinitely preferable, Jack decided, pushing the troublesome branches aside, branches that clawed at his skin and left behind small thin slices with red blood welling. Ahead of him, he could see Daniel having similar problems, the scientist's sensitive skin reacting even worse. Even Holi seemed affected, his general exuberance dampened for once.

"Do we get out of this soon?"

"Yes, honorable Jack, very soon. There is a clearing soon."

By the time they reached the clearing, Jack considered it too close to evening to move farther, even though he wished they could reach the other village. They settled in for the night, and Holi begged and pleaded until Jack allowed a tiny fire, Holi promising to create the most tastiest bark tea Jack could imagine.

Jack could imagine almost anything tastier than bark tea, but acquiesced. There had been no further arrows or signs of pursuit, and a hot drink after a miserable two days would be pleasant. Daniel even volunteered to take first watch, allowing Jack to snuggle back into a mossy tree and sip the surprisingly spicy beverage. He was scratched, muddy, with some of the insert bites swelling, and desperately wishing for a full bathtub of hot water, but decades spent in the military taught Jack to appreciate the small comforts in life, and at this moment, hot tasty bark tea was ambrosia.

And then somehow - how did these things just miraculously happen to him? - Holi kicked the fire while fussing around it, a small burning branch popping out, hitting the base of a tree. It flamed instantly as Jack leaped to his feet, Holi shrieked, and Daniel came running from where he had been pacing around the camp's perimeter. Jack and Daniel worked efficiently together, Jack tossing the tea onto the fire, Daniel following immediately with a blanket, both of them using the cloth to beat at the licking red tongues.

A stray spark hit another tree, which flared quicker and brighter than the first. Jack stepped back away from both trees, taking time to look around and observe the situation. "Come on," he tugged at Daniel, still trying to douse the fire. "We gotta go."

"We have to stop this!"

"It's too late." A third tree in flames gave credence to Jack's words. The two Earth people lunged at their supplies, snatching up what they could, Jack yelling at Holi, "Water! Where's water?"

"There is a lake!"

"Go go go!" All three took off running, Holi in the lead. The native moved surprisingly fast for someone of his inherent clumsiness, Jack and Daniel panting hard to keep up with him, the fire crackling behind them. Animals fled with them, birds whipping through the trees and small mammals scurrying along beside them, any fear of humans disregarded in the face of greater danger.

Jack was trying to keep his coordination, the few supplies he had managed to snatch bundled awkwardly in his arms, the ropy sandals not being the best running shoes, when tree roots seemed to leap up and twine around his ankles. He tripped, landing heavily on his knees, the supplies falling from his arms. Daniel stopped, helping him up and both gathered the dropped possessions, before running on, barely catching glimpses of Holi in the distance.

Bursting onto a sandy beach, they didn't stop running until their feet no longer touched the bottom of the lake. They treaded water together, faces covered with soot, breathing quickly from the adrenaline rush. "Thanks," Jack said roughly.

"In normal circumstances, I'd say 'anytime,'" Daniel replied. The sardonic tone almost made Jack smile. Even as the geeky scientist Jack first met, Daniel had been a competent team member. Over the last few years, he had advanced beyond Jack's expectations, becoming one of the best people Jack had ever worked with, his scientific passion and dedication more than compensating for the occasional lack of respect for the chain of command or his pigheaded stubbornness. Not that he intended to ever admit that fact to Daniel.

"I am sorry, so sorry, o honorable Jack Daniel!" If they weren't in the water, Holi would have been prostrating himself at their feet.

"No more fire."

His head bobbing up and down energetically, Holi agreed, "No, honorable Jack, no more fire."

"No mud patches, no gullies, no nettles, no insects, no dangerous wild animals, no nothing, okay?"

"No nothing, yes, honorable Jack."

And then the rain started, coming down hard. It was exactly the remedy needed for the forest fire, but made life even more miserable for the three men. Wading back to the shore, Jack promised himself that tomorrow would be a new day. They would reach the other village and deposit Holi, leaving Daniel and him to march double time back without Holi's escapades. This voyage would be done.

 

Holi snored. And snored. Loud exuberant noises that rattled the fronds comprising the top of their makeshift lean-to. Jack squirmed in the sand, the beach having proven to be the most comfortably flat area to sleep. Exasperated, he sat up and glared at Holi's form, a dark lump next to him.

"It's no use, Jack."

"What?"

"Snorers. They never stop. Here." In the dimness, Jack could barely see Daniel hold out his arm. Reluctantly, not quite understanding, Jack allowed himself to be tugged into Daniel's embrace, the scientist's arm draping over Jack's head. An awkward solution, the soft flesh of Daniel's inner arm laying on the side of his face, but it blocked out the worst of Holi's noise.

"What about you?" Jack asked, surprisingly comfy cuddled up to the scientist, his head tucked into Daniel's chest.

"Several archaeologists used to snore on the digs. I learned to block it out. Didn't any of your soldiers snore?"

Jack grunted. "A snoring soldier would be a dead soldier."

"Oh."

"Yeah." That was one of the major reasons, Jack realized, that he preferred Stargate exploration to normal military service. In some ways, the limited information on each new world made the trip even more dangerous. A mission based on good intel was more likely to be a successful mission. But military missions were always - well, military. It was assumed someone was going to die, and you could only hope it would be many of the enemy, and few of your own guys. While Stargate explorations were often dangerous, some were completely peaceful, and most were intriguing and interesting.

Variety, Jack smiled to himself. At an age when many of his contemporaries were already working on getting the kids through college and contemplating retirement, enjoying a comfortable life of working in an office, mowing the lawn and washing the car on Saturday, eating Chinese take-out in front of the TV for an exciting evening, Jack was learning to appreciate the variety of cultures and experiences found on dozens of different worlds.

As a naïve enlistee, Jack had thought nothing could be more exciting than serving his country. He could never have dreamed that some day he would be doing his duty while snuggling in another man's arms on a distant planet, finally happy just to have the mud washed off by a dunk in a lake and a fierce rain.

Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all.

 

Morning came… and Holi was gone. Normally an instant riser, it took Jack a moment of stretching and yawning to realize that the head tucked on his shoulder was Daniel's, and that Holi was nowhere to be seen. He jerked up, Daniel giving a little, "Ouch," as the sudden movement disturbed his position.

"Where's Holi?"

"Um…"

But Jack wasn't waiting for Daniel to reply, crawling out of the lean-to, scanning the beach and the nearby forest, swearing under his breath. The supplies were still there, tucked next to the lean-to, but the other man had disappeared.

Daniel followed him out, blinking in the sun, rubbing his face before putting on his glasses. "No Holi?"

"No." He could have said more, and more violently, but was suddenly struck by the paleness of Daniel's skin. They had draped their tunics over the palm-like fronds used to construct the rudimentary lean-to, hoping the rain would stop in the night and the cloth could begin to dry, sleeping only in their underwear. Standing in his white briefs, running his hands through his short hair, Daniel was illuminated in the morning sun, his fair skin surprisingly beautiful even with the small red marks of nettle cuts and insect bites marring its surface. Jerking back to awareness of their problem, Jack said, "We won't be able to find him in the forest. We'll pack up and head back."

"Okay, I'm going to rinse off, wake myself up." The scientist ambled toward the lake.

"You're very calm," Jack observed.

Shivering as he stood in the cold water, Daniel scooped up a handful, lightly rinsing his face. "Jack, have you thought this trip was odd?"

"Odd? Odd, no. Now if you asked if it was horrible, I would say yes." Shaking their clothes, Jack pulled on his tunic. The rough cloth had dried some during the night, but it was a frigid slightly damp dry, not the warm toasty dryness that only machines could produce.

"It feels like a test. Like everything that can go wrong, will."

In spite of his bad mood, the notion intrigued Jack. Actually, most of Daniel's notions intrigued Jack, even though the military man generally pretended he found the scientist's theories irrelevant. "You think the villagers designed this?"

"Them - or someone else."

"To see what?"

"How we would react under pressure, presumably."

Consideringly, Jack said, "It might even be a more advanced race living on this planet."

"Or the natives are more advanced than they appear."

Neither theory could be discounted, the members of the SG-1 team having learned too many times the wisdom of the old saying about appearances being deceptive.

"So what would you recommend, Doctor?"

"For now," said Daniel, shivering as he pulled on his own tunic, "I suggest we play along."

Jack started to ask, 'play along with what?' but instead turned at Daniel's gesturing nod. Holi was coming out of the forest, strange tangerine-colored fruit in his arms.

"Honorable Jack, honorable Daniel, I have brought breakfast."

Jack resisted the temptation to pounce on Holi and bind his wrists and feet to prevent further straying. As much as he hated to acknowledge it, Daniel's observations were frequently wise. Maybe this wasn't merely a bad trip filled with unfortunate happenings. Maybe someone was watching through remote sensors, or even right next to them, camouflaged by stealth technology. Odder things had happened to the SG-1 team - frequently. "Holi, thank you," he grated out. If they were being studied, a change of tactics would help confuse their watchers. And politeness was definitely a rarity for Jack on this trip.

"You are welcome, honorable Jack." Holi seemed surprised, but pleased at Jack's response, and the three men settled down on the beach, Holi demonstrating with Jack's knife how to slice open the fruit, discard the hard seed, and enjoy the tart pulpy flesh. Coffee and a bowl of cereal was Jack's normal breakfast, but the fruit had a good flavor and filled his stomach.

For this moment, the trip was quite pleasant.

 

Walking with blisters wasn't quite so bad when the end was in sight. The forest was thinning, and the hint of thatched roofs was visible in the distance. Jack felt almost giddy with the thought that their destination would soon be reached.

Not without difficulties, of course. Holi's promise to avoid wild animals had been premature, and the guys had to clamber into a tree and stay motionless for almost an hour until the huge shaggy beast lumbered on. Fortunately, the animal was more bear-like than feline, its pointed snout sniffing close to their feet, but its ungainly size prohibiting it from climbing up to them.

Jack stayed excruciating calm and patient, striking up a casual conversation with Holi, asking about the animal, the forest, the environment. Holi was a chatty fellow, happy to talk about his world. Despite the danger, Jack relaxed. Daniel remained as quiet as he had been this whole trip, inserting an occasional comment, but otherwise watching them with a reflective expression. Jack itched to get the scientist alone to find out what he was thinking, certain that Daniel had made another interesting deduction, but the rest of the walk didn't allow for a separate chat.

The village was astonishingly quiet as they entered. Holi's village was full of people, women sitting on the ground preparing food, the men sharpening their axes, the children playing, the old ones gossiping among themselves. There was no one in this village.

As the three men stood in the middle, the color of the brown huts slowly lightened, first to tan, then cream, and finally pure white before becoming insubstantial and floating away. Nothing was left but the clearing and the forest surrounding it.

"So it was a test," Daniel said.

Holi was facing away from them, and changed as he turned. His posture straightened, becoming taller and more commanding, his genial expression becoming wise and understanding, foolishness dropping from him, replaced by dignity. "And what did you learn, Daniel?"

"That I love Jack."

The recipient of his affection could only gape, completely surprised by the answer. This revelation was more astonishing than any of the shocks and physical dangers that had happened on this trip.

And yet, in some odd way, it wasn't surprising at all. Almost as if Jack's subconscious had recognized that Daniel's quietness on the voyage was motivated by the scientist's deep contemplation of their lives together.

With his voice sounding more sympathetic than its normally ingratiating tone, Holi asked, "Why, Daniel?"

"Not because he's a perfect person. He isn't. He's flippant and hard headed. But he's also dedicated, intelligent, protective, loyal and funny. And he's always there for me, or any of his people."

"Hey, some people think I'm perfect!" Jack protested, receiving an indulgent look from Daniel in response. "Okay, I'm not sure I can name one right now…"

"And what will you do with this knowledge, Daniel?"

"Nothing," the scientist said instantly. "Sometimes there is knowledge that cannot be used. I love Jack, but Jack doesn't love me. He's military. He couldn't love me even if he wanted to. I can be content, protecting his back."

"You are a very wise man, Daniel. And what have you discovered, Jack?"

But Jack was trying to process too many emotions at the same time, and could only stare at Holi, his mouth open as he struggled to form coherent words.

Holi shook his head sadly. "You are a good man, Jack. I hope some day you are as wise as Daniel." With those words, he slowly faded away, becoming as insubstantial as a wispy cloud before disappearing, the pack on his back dropping to the ground with a thunk.

Finally getting words out, Jack asked, "What was that about?"

"It was a test, Jack. The natives are more discerning and powerful than we gave them credit for. Not technologically, perhaps, but spiritually and emotionally." Daniel's smile was wistful as he lightly cupped Jack's cheek. "Don't worry, Jack. I won't let it make a difference."

Daniel stepped away to pick up Holi's pack, then started walking back to the path, as if the conversation was over.

"Hey! " Jack grabbed Daniel's arm to stop him. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"I can't be fired for my feelings, Jack." Daniel's voice was a bit shaky, indicating the scientist was not as comfortable as he appeared. "I'm not military. I hope you can accept it and let us move on."

"And what about my feelings?"

Daniel's look was surprised, inquisitive, and then shocked as Jack pulled the younger man into his arms, and they were kissing. Daniel wasn't as short as Jack's ex-wife or any of his girlfriends, but Jack arched over the other man, forcing Daniel to bend into his body as Jack's hands grabbed onto Daniel's hips and brought their bodies together. Since their tunics came only mid-thigh, the skin of their legs touched as Jack's legs closed on each side of Daniel's.

The kiss was hard, hungry, and hot, Jack's mouth plundering Daniel's, the scientist responding eagerly and aggressively, seeking out the flavor of Jack's mouth as thoroughly as Jack was learning his unique taste. The clinch was finally broken when Daniel shoved Jack away, both of them breathing harshly.

"What was that about?" Daniel demanded.

Jack could only stutter, "I - " before stopping.

Daniel's anger faded from his face, replaced by a pitying wisdom that resembled Holi's. "Let's just forget about this, okay Jack?"

"No." Jack grabbed Daniel again, his hands closing over Daniel's forearms. "I want to know about your discovery, Daniel. I want to know what you feel." Though a part of him was shrieking to run away, to forget this conversation, the more stubborn part of him wouldn't let go. Daniel was his best friend, and Jack's innate honesty couldn't allow Daniel to live a life of denial.

"What I feel?" Daniel's voice was bemused as his eyes, deep blue behind the lenses of his glasses, softened. "I feel like I've never known anyone quite like you. You drive me crazy, you listen to me, you don't listen to me, you save my life, you…"

This time the kisses were soft and gentle, Daniel's lips feathering over Jack's face. The military man stood in place, feeling the obvious love and desire in the delicate touches, the occasional press of Daniel's glasses on his face, the roughness of Daniel's cheek as it rubbed against his skin. His emotions were sincerely conflicted, respect and friendship for Daniel merging with confusion and instinctive distaste supplanted by a dawning awareness that his body was reacting to Daniel, no matter how much his mind might agonize whether this was wise.

Daniel clasped Jack's tunic with both hands, pulling the material up and over his head, leaving Jack standing only in white briefs. The scientist paused, admiring, his fingers lightly stroking over Jack's skin. "You are so beautiful," he said, wonder in his voice.

The admiration embarrassed Jack far more than his nakedness. He croaked, "Shau'ri?"

"I loved my wife," Daniel admitted, "a part of me always will. But she's gone now. I've been uncomfortable and irritated these last few days, and all I could think was that there was no one but you that I would rather be with." He smiled at the sight of Jack's nipples peaking in response to his stroking.

"Even though I'm not perfect?" Jack struggled to joke, flustered by the scientist's honesty, though he realized the sentiment was one he shared. Despite the differences in their upbringing and outlook, Daniel was a superb partner, reliable, intelligent, and courageous.

"Even though you're not perfect," Daniel agreed readily, falling to his knees, tugging Jack's briefs down to his knees before beginning to worship his cock.

Daniel's mouth was warm and skilled, his tongue swirling over the head of Jack's cock with sensitivity and determination. Jack brushed his fingers over the scientist's short brown hair, momentarily tempted to look away, to pretend a woman was pleasuring him. But he owed Daniel more respect, keeping his gaze focused on the other man, watching as Daniel loved his cock, teasing and kissing it, exploring the length with lips and tongue before finally swallowing it whole, sucking strongly.

Focusing on Daniel proved impossible at the end, Jack's eyes rolling back in his head as he stared up at the sky, thrusting his hips over and over, shoving his cock into Daniel's mouth, the scientist taking it all and returning exquisite pleasure in exchange. Jack's head was ready to explode, the pleasure too intense to bear until he finally came with a desperate groan and a shudder that rocked his entire frame.

Jack almost collapsed but Daniel's grip on his butt held him standing until his cock was licked clean. Only then was Jack allowed to fall, caught and cradled in Daniel's arms. No woman could have held him so securely, but then… no woman had ever dedicated herself so selfishly to satisfying Jack.

"You've done that before," he accused.

"I'm bisexual, Jack. I always have been." Daniel's façade was still calm, but the tenseness in his arms revealed his need, his body aroused but unsatisfied.

Surprising himself, Jack said simply, "I want you to tell me about it sometime." He did want to know. He'd never inquired much about Daniel's past. Oh, they'd shared a story or two here and there, particularly after learning that Daniel's parents were killed when he was young and meeting his grandfather, but Jack realized now he wanted to learn all about the scientist's past, all the minor triumphs and troubles, the lovers and friends. And to share his, if Daniel wanted to hear.

"Okay."

"But right now, we should take care of this," Jack said, curling one hand about Daniel's erection, obviously vibrant and stiff despite being covered by underwear and tunic.

"Jack…"

It was a protest. Why, Jack didn't know, but he wasn't going to accept it, smothering further words with his lips until Daniel was whimpering, then rolling over to place himself on his hands and knees. Looking back, he asked, "This is the position, right?"

He had completely missed how expressive Daniel's eyes could be, the blue darkening with passion and delight. "Will you ever do what I expect, Jack?"

Pillowing his arms on his head, taking slow breaths to release the fear he couldn't quite control, Jack cracked, "Never. Get used to it."

"Happily," Daniel said. Jack could hear the sound of clothing being removed, then the scientist's warm body bracketing his, kisses and licks scattering down his spine, hands exploring with wonder and a caress that cherished. The grassy plant on the ground was like velvet on his skin, but nothing was as sensuous as Daniel's touch, and Jack accepted he wanted this experience. He wanted to know Daniel's loving.

General Hammond would be furious if their new relationship was revealed, Sam shocked, Teal'c… what would the big Jaffa think? Jack himself wasn't quite sure what he felt, why he was letting this happen, or how they handle it, only that Daniel meant too much to him, and that this was too perfect to stop. As one of Daniel's fingers pressed inside him, finding a spot that made Jack quiver and gasp, it dawned on him -

For he and Daniel, their voyage was just beginning.

~ the end ~


End file.
